


Women are Different

by livingforfiction



Category: The Americans (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F, F/M, sapphic liz, we really needed to see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingforfiction/pseuds/livingforfiction
Summary: A humble attempt on Liz having to work a female source and telling her best friend/husband about it.
Relationships: Elizabeth Jennings/O.C., Elizabeth Jennings/Philip Jennings | Clark Westerfeld
Kudos: 8





	Women are Different

**Author's Note:**

> Come tell me what you think (or yell at me) at @dougies-coffee on tumblr :)  
> (Btw, the woman I imagined as Liz's source is British actress Katie McGuiness, also known as Josie from Snowpiercer. Do google her. She's gorgeous.)

The bedroom door clicked softly. When he looked up from his pillow, he saw her walking in almost tiptoeing.  
“It’s fine, I’m awake.” He said.  
“Oh, good.” She replied.  
She walked straight into the bathroom, with her heels in her hands. The coat fell over the bed on the feet of her side, and he laid his head back on the pillow, knowing he wasn’t going to fall asleep anytime soon.   
He sat back up, resting against the frame, waiting for her.   
The shower started running, and now he wonders… she was out for at least four or five hours, so it wasn’t precisely short. Why is she showering now?  
It was only a few minutes until the sound stopped. She emerged from the bathroom as she does almost always; with a towel around her body and her hair long and moist.  
She smiled fondly at him as she walked to her side and sat beside him, with a comb. She started untangling her hair slowly and carefully… he noticed it was long. She hasn’t cut it in a long time.  
“How was it?” he asked. He couldn’t wait.  
“Good,” she nodded.   
He waited for another answer. For more words, for more adjectives. But he didn’t know what to ask or how.  
She looked at him and saw it… the inquisition in his eyes.  
“What?”  
“Nothing.”  
“C’mon. Ask it.”  
He chuckles briefly. “I’m just curious. That’s all.”  
She rolls her eyes, although smiling. “Of course you are.”  
“I wasn’t gonna ask anything, Liz. I don’t like making you uncomfortable with those questions.”  
“What do you wanna know?” she asked while she kept working on her hair.  
“Just… how was it?”  
“I said it was good.”  
“I mean… if it was new to you, at all.”  
“It is, you know that.”  
“But was it different?”  
“Oh…” she says. A small smirk escapes her, and she can’t stop it. “A straight man’s question.”  
“Don’t put me in that place,” he replies, a bit embarrassed. “You asked me to ask you.”  
She smiles, this time it lasts.  
“You’re enjoying this.” He said.   
“Maybe. A bit.”  
“Ok, no questions then.”  
“No, no. I’ll answer. Let’s see…” she said and thought. “It’s definitely softer, for obvious reasons, but it’s also… slower. And more careful.”  
He listened to every word, but also examined it.   
“They touch you differently.”  
“Is that for good?”  
“Yeah, I think so. They know where, although she doesn’t particularly know ‘me’ at this point, yet. I mean… women understand women.”  
He doesn’t say anything.  
“They don’t rush things. And she asked me if it was okay, quite a few times.”  
He raises his eyebrows. “That is something we all should do.”  
“Yeah. Definitely.”  
She finished with her hair, and walked back to the bathroom to put the comb in place. She took a bottle of moisturizer with her and sat back beside him.   
As she applied the creamy product on her left leg and massaged, she continued. “Women definitely pay more attentions to the details, even if it’s… I don’t know… maybe pushing a lock of hair from your face.”  
“She did that?”  
“Yup.”  
“And what is she like?”  
She looks at him and smirks. “You’re eager to know that, aren’t you?”  
“I am," he follows.  
“She’s British, I think I told you that already.”  
“Yeah.”  
“She has brown hair, dark. She’s medium height, you know, average. And a beautiful face, really, I’m jealous. She has this… gorgeous thick lips, and very, very round green eyes.”  
“You’re gonna have to bring me a picture.”  
“Ha. I bet you’d like that. Would you want camera footage too?” she says, and both chuckle.  
“I don’t know if I’d like to see that. I don’t think so.”  
She only hums. He doesn’t know what she means by that.  
She puts the bottle on her nightstand, and lies down facing him.   
“Is that it?” she asks.  
“Not really. But if it is for you, then I won’t mention it again.”  
“Ask.”  
He smiles again, a bit embarrassed. “What did you think about?”  
“When?”  
“At every moment.”  
“I don’t think, not usually.”  
“But was it like that this time? You didn’t think about anything and just let her do her thing?”  
She sighs. Frowns a little. She’s thinking. “Actually, no. I…” she couldn’t quite put it into words. “I didn’t enjoy it in the normal sense of the word, because I don’t feel sexually attracted to women, they don’t… they don’t turn me on. But I did feel like… I saw the beauty in her, you know? When she… you know.”  
“You looked at her?”  
“A few times, yes. And it was… pretty, you know? I don’t know how to call it. Maybe it’s just the female in me stroking our female egos, but… everything was… it flowed. It was natural. And the fact that she asked me a few times if this or that was okay didn’t make it any tedious. It was actually the opposite.”  
He nodded, processing the information. He looked at her, wanting to dig into her eyes, maybe her mind.   
“It is something difficult to describe, actually.” She said.  
“No, I think I understand…”  
His eyes wandered through the room, his mind rummaging.   
“What is it?” she asked, whispering now.  
“Nothing, nothing.” He shook his head.  
“Is that it?… last chance.” She smirked.  
He was silent for a moment.  
“And I mean last chance. I won’t answer questions about this tomorrow.” She said, enjoying pulling the rope on him.  
“I don’t want to ask it. It’s none of my business.”  
“Okay. But just so you know… I don’t mind. It’s a new experience for me too, even after all these years doing this. I’ve learned it’s good to talk about it.” She says reaching for his hand.  
“But this, I’m not asking as your partner in this… I’m asking as your husband.”  
“Okay.”  
“Did you feel something?”  
“Something like…?”  
He laid down beside her, inches from her face.   
“Did you have an experience?”   
“I think it was pretty much similar to other people, because I faked it. The thing is, I didn’t feel pressured to orgasm in front of her. It’s because we’re different, you know… men tend to measure their masculinity basing on how loud you moan, which is ridiculous.”  
He chuckles, and this time he can’t stop the laugh. “It’s true.”  
“You know it is.” She replies, now laughing along with him.  
“Didn’t you shower back there?”  
“I did. I just showered again because her perfume was intense, and she put a lot of it on her entire body, and I didn’t want to smell like that when I got into bed with you.”


End file.
